


【大本拉郎/水仙向】午夜

by 1900td



Category: bat man - Fandom, daredevil - Fandom
Genre: Batman - Freeform, Daredevil - Freeform, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:56:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1900td/pseuds/1900td
Summary: CP：布鲁斯·韦恩（蝙蝠侠）/马特·默多克（超胆侠）这两个角色都是由大本演的，而大本的盛世美颜让我忍不住伸出罪恶的码字手……XXD





	【大本拉郎/水仙向】午夜

蝙蝠侠抱着怀中的青年，对方虚弱的躺在男人的怀中，鲜血从他红色的制服中渐渐浸出痕迹，像是染血的红玫瑰。

蝙蝠侠沉默不语，马特也心知男人生了自己的气，但面对堕落、沉沦于腐败的世界，他完全无法做到视而不见，这也是他为什么会成为律师的原因。白天他是正义的小律师，而夜晚他是让人胆战心惊的超胆侠。

他与布鲁斯也是在一次任务之中相识，而他们之间的同伴关系也在不知从何时滑向了另一种亲密。

“嘶……”马特咬唇，酒精洒在伤口上让他忍不住哼出声，而男人的手微微一顿又放轻了力度，棉花轻轻擦拭在肌肤上若有若无的接触却平添出一丝暧昧的气息。马特看不见的双眼给他带来的另一个好处便是极其敏感的五官，他甚至能感觉到布鲁斯温热的气息笼罩着他，男人的每一个举动都仿佛被无限放大。  
马特的制服被半拉扯开，露出赤裸的上身，青年想要闭上眼，即使跟睁开眼并没有什么区别，因为下雨的原因，两人身上都沾着不少的水汽。在马特的特殊视野中男人的每一处肌肉都像是画家手下优美的弧线，恰到好处勾勒出布鲁斯精壮的身体。

而这些马特再清楚不过，两人并不是没有肉体上的交往，那些带有桃色阴影的想象跃然于他的脑海中，而男人的手轻轻划过他的背脊，酥麻夹涌着电流冲向了他的双腿中央。

“怎么了？”

布鲁斯看着马特发红的脸颊，他轻声询问，男人仔细检查着青年的身体，布鲁斯以为是在之前的战斗中马特还有别的地方受伤，而青年只是掩饰状抱住自己的双腿，说道：

“我……我没事，布鲁斯，真的……”

男人几乎要将马特逼至角落，安静的蝙蝠洞里只剩下他们回响的呼吸声，“你……”布鲁斯的声音戛然而止，一丝闷笑从男人喉中溢出，马特咬紧牙齿，他就知道，他就知道紧身制服有多么不好，甚至里面穿不下多余的衣服，最多只能穿个内裤，天啊，真是太糟糕了！

他的脑海里乱糟糟的像是狂风过境，青年甚至找不出什么理由来搪塞过去。总不能说，因为布鲁斯你太性感，我忍不住硬了之类的狗屁理由。

布鲁斯将绷带缠好，青年常年不晒太阳的身体略显苍白，第一次见到小律师的时候，布鲁斯还觉得男人看起来就像个书呆子，而脱掉那身制服的时候，马特的身材就像穿衣显瘦，脱衣有肉。肌肉紧实却不夸张，甚至可以说是模特身材。

“你知道，我们是恋人。”

布鲁斯在马特耳边轻轻吹气，他爱极了青年脸红的模样，那种被欺负的委屈却又倔强的样子让他心痒的不行。“所以，我愿意为我的恋人提供一些——”他的手指顺着褪下的制服一路往下，“性服务。”

马特觉得自己的脸已经要整个烧起来了，当布鲁斯是布鲁斯的时候，那些情话让他完全招架不住，而当布鲁斯是蝙蝠侠的时候，他更加无法抵抗男人的魅力，小律师羞涩的心也有些莫名期待着接下来的事情。

制服掉落在地，青年修长的腿夹着男人的腰身，那些轻微悉悉索索的声响在他耳边环绕，马特睁着自己的双眼，他在用着独特的视觉看着自己的恋人，灰蓝色的弧线组成男人的形状，那双美丽的眉眼深情凝视，布鲁斯的亲吻落在他的脸上，身体上，温柔的爱抚透着难以言说的情色之意。

男人打开他的身体，彼此交合的律动甚至有些狂野，马特不得不用手撑着桌子的边沿来固定自己，布鲁斯充满力量的入侵，粗大的阴茎埋入甬道再一次抽出，或深或浅的抽插，贯穿，马特喘息着像似一场漫长的马拉松比赛，肌肉每一次收紧都刺激着男人将他操到最深的地方。青年的双颊潮红，他烟灰色的眼睛上蒙着一层水雾，朦朦胧胧之间却有着别样的旖旎美色，布鲁斯抓住马特的腿向自己的方向拉近，青年压抑不住的呻吟从他密封的唇中泄露而出，那一丝音调却仿佛像是挠在布鲁斯心尖的猫爪。

“宝贝，你美极了，就算是蝙蝠侠也忍不住要赞叹。”

布鲁斯戏谑的声音在马特耳边响起，他们紧密无间做着爱，说着让人面红耳赤的情话，青年咬唇，“那是不是说明……嗯哈…我的我的魅力…让你难以抵抗，唔！”男人一剂深挺，龟头摩擦着内壁的凸点，快感浩浩荡荡拽着神经元细胞向他冲击而来，布鲁斯轻抚着恋人的背部，对方微微的颤抖对他来说是一种邀请的信号，像是‘I WANT DO BAD THINGS WITH YOU（我想要和你做一些坏事）’，又或者说那就是G点，前进吧宝贝。

马特的心脏在疯狂跃动，他紧贴着男人，对方的心跳节拍与他共同起舞，他们为此而欢呼雀跃，狂喜摩擦着肌肤，青年搂紧自己的恋人，快感将他推到极限，脑海里所有的理智都已经不复存在，布鲁斯的唇寻着他的唇，两人耳鬓厮磨分享着甜蜜的亲吻，白浊喷溅在腹部，甚至有一些留在马特的脖颈处，它们混着汗液沿着肌肉的线条滴落在地上。布鲁斯环抱着马特，他们没有说话，恋人享受着夜晚的静谧，青年闭上眼迎来了困倦。

END


End file.
